


Broken Bones

by imbxdateverything



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [16]
Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Four | Billy Whump, Hurt Four | Billy, Prompt: Broken Bones, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbxdateverything/pseuds/imbxdateverything
Summary: That scene in the movie but /written/.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137359
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Broken Bones

Billy's head exploded in pain as the man hit it against the rail.

He had a fleeting thought of the concussion that would form before he had his arm forced out and kicked.

The excruciating pain he felt as it was broken was added to the wave of his existing hurting as the man continued to rain down punches on him.

Four called for help in his ever growing exhaustion.

He felt helpless.

Absolutely useless as he couldn't do anything except wait for someone to rescue him while the man started to kick him.

As Four's eyes started to darken around the corners, he heard a gunshot and looked behind him.

As soon as he saw One, he reached out his left hand to grab him.

Billy's foggy mind told him that One had made a reference to an old ass show as he hauled Four up to his feet and they started to run.

Running was always something Billy excelled at, but having a broken arm, cracked and broken ribs and an alarmingly fast spreading concussion tended to make a person a little dazed.

That was why Four, as he was running behind One, lost his footing at some point that almost brought him down.

Thankfully, One caught him before he could fall on his, already, battered face.

One had also held on his shoulder the rest of the way off the sinking ship and Four's muddled brain told him that that should have been a big deal.

Honestly, though, he didn't care much about anything at that moment, except getting the fuck off that ship.

After a minute of running, they had finally reached the helicopter that the rest of the Ghosts were in.

One wordlessly pushed Four in front of him to get on the helicopter's ladder and Billy did.

Once One had also climbed in, the helicopter took off on its way to get Rovach to board along.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading:))


End file.
